mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Archive 1 Place your orders from my store Here! = Files = = Orders = Best bees Do you need any best bees? I can suppy as many as you need. Note: send me a mesage on MLN or I'll forget about this XD Gasman7777777 18:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) um, you can sell me a few, but i dont really need them. 01:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Customer Never Responded Rough Gems I need 3 rough rubies and 3 rough sapphires. Sethradio (talk) 17:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ok, that will be 180 clicks to my galactic factory, and 30 to my lightworm please :) 23:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) 210 clicks paid in full. Sethradio (talk) 19:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Allright, Gems are sent! Come again! :D 23:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Done! Nebular Crystal, Rough Sapphire I will sell you a nebular crystal. Also I would like to buy 3 rough sapphires.Thesamman67 (talk) 01:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ok! Would you like 5 clicks for the neb, or would you like 5 clicks off your order for the sapphires, wich is 105 clicks. please tell me what you want to do :) 23:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind about the nebular crystal, but I am still buying the sapphires.Thesamman67 (talk) 01:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ok, that will be 105 clicks to my Light worm. Tell me when you are done. :) 01:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 105 clicks, paid in full. Thesamman67 (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ok, sapphires are sent! Come again soon! :) 15:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Done! Rough Gems Hey 18tanzc, can I buy 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires??? Thanks! 20:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure. That will be 210 clicks to my galactic sticker mod please :) 23:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll start clicking! 00:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry. These clicks are gonna take a few days to complete. 00:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) its ok. take your time. 23:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I cant remember if i clicked yet :P 20:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL :p 20:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you check the click counter thingy on your private page??? :P 21:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) you have not clicked. I only have 42 on it :P 02:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Customer Never Responded hey, for some reason, i never got an email that you responded to this, can we still continue this order? 02:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) supersimon123 order hi i want 3 dino horns and 20 dino scales for 40 cilcks please my mln name is supersimon123 ok, that will be 40 clicks to my galctic sticker mod please. ok done ok! items are sent! Come again! :) 23:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Done! Lugiholman's Order hi! please can i have 50 tuning forks, will pay 5 apples. please? Luigiholman (talk) 15:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) um, why 50? :P Just wondering cause that is a lot.. But i can do that f i need to. 21:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Customer Never Responded millstones Can I order 2 millstones? If it is possible, could we do a clic to item? Since i am kind of out of items at the moment. 00:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC)jay9730 yes, 2 millstones will be 10 clicks to my galactic sticker mod please :) 15:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Customer Never Responded sparks i will like to buy 5 loose sparks please. supersimon123 sure! that will be 35 clicks to my galactic sticker module please. 14:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ok done ok will send asap. 02:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sent! thanks for your order! :) 16:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Done! 100/100 Click Deal Hey, could we do a 100/100 Click Deal? If yes, 100 to my Lightworm please. Where should I click? I also want to buy 2 microphones. Codyn329 (talk) 13:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC) sure. Could you order the microphones after we finish this if possible? I'm really busy at the moment, so i can click today. 22:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I'll click today, and should finish after some regenerates or if it doesn't regenerate enough in time, I should finish tomorrow. Thanks buddy. Codyn329 (talk) 23:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait, were should I click? And I'm Sorry to say, but it actually looks like I have all the Microphones I need for a Communication System. Codyn329 (talk) 23:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ello? :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) omg, im so sorry i got distracted by other stuff -.- I will click tomorrow! p.s. CLick my galactic/stardust mod plz :D 00:17, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Its' okay. :P If you haven't started clicking (I assume you haven't :P) , please instead click on my Stardust Sticker Mod. Thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 12:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I think I need 2 more heroic Stories. Where do I put the clicks for them? I also finished giving 92 clicks, will give the rest of the clicks to it once It regenerates. :) Codyn329 (talk) 12:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) wowoowwow you have allready finished XD ok, clicking right now! you can put the clicks for the books on that mod too. 15:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Done with the clicks. Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 13:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Done! Selling and Trading Hey 18Tanzc, can i sell you 2 gypsum for 1 Rough Diamond, 1 Rough Ruby, 5 clicks to my May Pop Purple Popper Module and 5 clicks to my Prehistoric Fern Module? Liaet487 Talk Click Market 09:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) sure you can. I will do my part a litle late today when i have the time :) 15:05, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i'll send the Gypsum soon. Liaet487 Talk Click Market 10:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i just noticed, did you block me? Liaet487 Talk Click Market 11:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I did lol sorry :P your'e unblocked now :) 14:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) p.s. I have clicked on you mods, awaiting gypsum. ok, i've sent the gypsum. Now send me the Rough Diamond and the Rough Ruby. Liaet487 Talk Click Market 23:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) okee, stuff is sent. come again soon! :D 03:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Order I would like 50 thornax please, my username is Awesome-Arcade. 19:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, that will be 50 clicks to my lightworm please :) tell me when you ae done :D 01:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Im done clicking. 01:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ok, accept my Friend Request and I will send them :) 18:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) secret message's i will like to buy secret message 1 2 and 3 ,and 5 microphones. supersimon123 sure, that will be 35 clicks to my alien egg module please! 03:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ok done. Items sent! Come again soon! :D 00:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! synth i will like to buy a synth. supersimon123 ok, that will be 25 clicks to my Alien egg module please! 15:02, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ok done synth sent! Come again soon! :D 15:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! Sapphires for diamonds Hi, would you like to trade me a diamond and in return I give you a sapphire? Thanks :P Hugh-Z (talk) 00:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) i will. supersimon123 I'm not sure this is allowed but I do have another sapphire I can trade to you. Just add me Hugh-Z :) Hugh-Z (talk) 05:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ok sure! just add me on mln and I will sen you your diamond! :D 15:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I have just add you to my pending friends. I will send you the sapphire tomorrow. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 03:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Diamond is sent! Awaiting sapphire :D 17:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire has been sent. Thank you for the trade. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 23:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) no problem! :D 16:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Done! Order 3 rough sapphires, 3 rough rubies, and 3 rough diamonds each for me and my friend legonut031 and moo1518 will pay clicks. 12:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) So you are asjing for 9 of each gem? 14:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC)